The Darker Side of Things
by nanu107
Summary: Bathy 100.  So he'd grown overconfident of been left alone after his apprentice destroyed Morgana, so he made a mistake, all master make mistakes, right?  Final Chapter Uploaded.
1. Chapter 1

**That Darker Side of Things**

Author's Note: My Response to Balthy 100 challenge, it's rare that I do this so enjoy. Part of a multi chapter story; will tell you order as soon as I write some more. So now I'm into the whole Sorcerer's Apprentice fanfics, so what? It's a Disney thing, and then there's Iron Man that doesn't seem to fit the patron… but let's not worry about that, alright? As a matter of fact let's not worry at all and just enjoy this fan fic I came up with during my studies… Warning; starts a little dark ends light.

Enjoy!

Promp: #5 Death

Balthazar had known there would be Morganians out there for his blood. Yet more specifically out for David's blood, but they wouldn't pass the opportunity to get his as well, right? So he'd grown overconfident of been left alone after his apprentice destroyed Morgana, so he made a mistake, all master make mistakes, right?

"Balthazar…" Pleaded David through the tight hold the complete stranger had on him, while the one owning the name was punched to the nearest wall. The sound of his broken voice, the way he seemed to struggled for breath, and onto dear life, just broke Balthazar's heart and unleashed several other deep strong emotions he hadn't felt in years. Call it a sort of calling for his sleeping senses.

He was David's master; and as such he owned his destiny. And the world wanted, and needed, the next great protector of the particular arts they practiced because even when they were hidden, unknown, they were needed to keep balance between the forces of good and evil. So as owner of his destiny, the one yet to unfold, Balthazar needed to do something to make sure such plans came to fulfillment; so with a growl (yes, a growl; he wasn't too fond of them but even Balthazar was surprised he growled) Balthazar broke free from the Morganian brute trying to messily dispatch him, and with a rather strong plasma bolt send him flying to the nearest alley wall. His skull cracked loudly, if any sane person were dare they would have cringed, but Balthazar didn't care. Another brute was about to kick David, for the third time, when the stone beneath them lifted and swallowed him whole, along with his scream of terror.

"Bal… Baltha…" Tried Dave again, as Balthazar just took several steps, placed his hands around the man's torso and before the unknown Morganian could act… Two loud cracks emerged from Balthazar's hands, separated by mere seconds. The hold on Dave loosed and a third shot ran loudly before blood covered them both and the body fell down to the ground. The one bleeding against the wall stared in pure horror as Dave coughed some more and then Balthazar took hold of the neck of his shirt, lifting. Like Drake had held David up in the bathroom, Balthazar stared at the man up. His eyes flared red for a second, and then relaxed; only becuse Dave took hold of his ankle. Balthazar wasn't sure if because he needed help or because he wanted the older sorcerer to stop… He didn't care.

"Tell whoever sent you that Balthazar Blake sends his regards." And with that he threw the man out the alley.

Balthazar moved quickly to Dave, lifting him up, and checking his neck. The boy had a long cut around his neck, and was bleeding not to badly, but needed to get it clean soon. Dave was breathing deep; eyes wide and perfectly, normally frightened. "We need to get out of here, your place is closer, right?"

"I…"

"You need to change clothes."

Balthazar dragged David out of the alley, snapping his finger and making sure the body in the alley burst into games and vanished.

David was shaking when he came out of the bathroom, his injury no longer bleeding; but he was still frightened. Balthazar had had a drink (or three) from Benet's-not-to-secret stash and was sitting on the small table when David appeared wearing the new green shirt and jeans, and the pointy shoes (that Balthazar cleaned so he wouldn't freak out again). Balthazar stood, and smiled at him.

"Come over; let's take a look at that cut." And he did, nodding.

"I shouldn't put on cologne, right? It's only hurt." He mused, frowning as Balthazar checked the now clean injury.

"You can put it on, after this." And Balthazar wrapped his hand around the boys neck and closed his eyes… When he pulled back the injury was gone. David stared at him, a bit panicked, and Balthazar waited for a reaction. "Are you having a David Stutler on me?"

"No." The apprentice squeaked out.

"Take a look." Said the master, pouring himself another shot, as David took a look at his nearest mirror.

"Wow! It's not there. You healed me!"

"Someday you'll learn that." Said Balthazar, nodding. "It'll hurt inside for a while, until the muscle heals, but you'll be fine." He pours another shot and took it. David turned, having seen the action on the mirror.

"How many have you had?"

"Only one." And put in on the cap of the bottle. "So now; can we return to the original plan?"

"Right, right. Grocery shopping, you're right. The girls must be waiting for us." Balthazar nodded, picking up the bottle and walking to the door. "Hey, that's not yours."

"He won't miss it. Did you know he carries three types of gin in that mallet?"

They went to the supermarket, having been that the original plan and having been sidetracked by the attackers, and picked up the necessary items. Bread, cheese, some soda, tomatoes, potatoes…

"I'm forgetting something. I always forget something." Confessed Balthazar, looking down at the small list he carried, probably because of the alcohol running in his system. David pushed the cart, looking around the magazine aisle, but not stopping. They reached the wine section, and Balthazar shook his finger, moved deep into the aisle and then back out, placing a bottle of expensive wine in the cart. "I remembered we need tortilla chips, cheese, and meat."

"Why are you buying wine?" Balthazar didn't answer Dave's question, but kept moving to gather said items. Then they moved to the check out aisle… Dave's cringe was more than evident and he was surprised when the sorcerer just pays the items and just shook his head. "Balthazar? Why wine?"

"When we get home," He barked, once they reached the car, and pointed his finger at the apprentice. "Don't say anything let me do the talking alright? You'll ruin my plan for been a lousy liar."

"Alright." So they got their shopping loaded in the old car, and then drove home. Both Balthazar and Dave looked out the window and saw Veronica and Becky exit the house. On the way Balthazar had explained the plan, and not wishing to scare neither Becky nor Veronica he agreed in keeping things quiet.

"Ready?"

"Yep."

"Here we go." And they got out of the car, gathering their groceries.

"Hey." Called Becky standing in the middle of the small pathway in front of the Blakes, as Veronica stood in the porch, arms crossed in front of her chest. "Where were you guys?"

"Well," Started Balthazar, as planned. "The darnest thing happened." And they closed the trunk of the car, (large green and fully recyclable) bags in hands. "We were doing our shopping, as you lovely ladies instructed, and I send David to pick up the wine I wanted you girls to try." They entered the house, boys followed by girls, and Becky asking Dave why wasn't he wearing the shirt she'd selected for him, towards the kitchen. "When this clerk ran into David, making them both fall to the ground and the bottle of wine broke all over him. We had to go to his place, he took a bath, actually insisted on making you guys wait, and then return home for dinner."

"Oh." Said Becky, turning to David. "Babe, I'm so sorry that happened! Are you alright?"

"A little sore but I'll be fine." And they moved to snuggled in the living room. Balthazar took a deep breath and shuddered out, believing he was alone in the kitchen and turned to stand face to face with Veronica, whose eyes were narrowed and serious.

"A bottle of wine, huh?"

"Yes. Of course a bottle of wine; here they even gave us a free bottle for the mess." Veronica eyed the bottle, arms still crossed and now her eyebrow arching. "Oh, come on, you believe me do you?"

"Of course I do, beloved." And her face broke into a smile, her whole body relaxing, and nearing him to kiss him. Balthazar received the kiss, believing himself fortunate for having such a (slightly) gullible wife… "But you only drink after killing someone, don't you?" She said, squeezing the place where the stranger had hit him twice, getting a hiss of pain.

So Balthazar discovered he was the (slightly) gullible one in the relationship, so what?

Check it out, cookies at the Review button!


	2. Chapter 2

The Darker Side of Things

Prompt 005: Death

Author's Ramblings: This came out of nowhere. I just sat down and started typing and this piece of jewelry came out. I don't think I'll have it join the other stories, but I thought it would be worth posting since I haven't really read something that relates to it. Let's face it ending the conflict between the main characters is never easy. Anyway here goes nothing…

Balthazar had finally gone and done it.

It had been a quiet evening; he'd left Veronica safely at home, their first born daughter asleep and his wife dozing off when he felt the need to be alone. He assured Veronica he would be fine, and safe, and then put on his coat, and kissing his wife one last time he hurried out the door. For some reason he felt like he was in a hurry. He made it to the Chrysler building, watching the city around him move as the wind his coat and face with the cold torrents. Something had brought him here, not himself, just something…

Horvath pulled out of the darkness and studied Balthazar, also standing over, the opposite, eagle. Balthazar turned, having recognized the magic surrounding him, and came face to face with his former best friend. They decided to end things tonight, whoever died, died and no one would feel bad about it. So Balthazar just summoned the magic to make the eagle under him come alive as Horvath did the same. They battle a grueling and extensive battle. They exchanged insults, blows, snappy comments and tears. And by the time things were about to end, Balthazar realized he was covered in mud, blood and anger, Horvath holding his neck as he held Horvath's. They were both growling at each other, knowing the other was capable of killing each, and not about to give up. Balthazar's grip tightened and he felt Horvath do the same. They were evenly matched, they were at the same level, they were angry and hurt and tired…

The only thing that made the difference was the Balthazar had someone at home, waiting for him to get there.

That little fact played to be crucial and without a word, just a groan, Balthazar was able to change the table on Horvath and bring the man to his knees. The knife had been a trusted gift from their old master, the way of using something they had developed together…

To Balthazar's surprise Horvath only smiled at him.

Balthazar sort of understood; after all these long years, after the battle the grueling hatred, after the pain and sadness… It was good that he had been the one to kill Horvath. No other deserved the privilege. If the table had been turned Balthazar knew he would have been glad it had been Horvath and not some crazy idiotic new blood Morganian who killed him. Blood poured everywhere, staining Balthazar's hand coat, pants, and shoes but most importantly staining his glowing ring. Horvath gagged, death claiming him, and giving Balthazar a knowing look let out a cry as his former best friend pulled out the knife from his temple.

The body fell to the ground with a echoing thud, and Balthazar was left trembling against the nearest brick wall.

This wasn't the place to die; in a grime and disgustingly cluttered alley, with trash and mud covering his remains. Balthazar shook, looking down at the body on the ground, wondering where his soul was now and feeling his heart breaking. It was ironic really; he'd been wondering when he'd finally have the guts to kill Horvath, if ever, and when he finally does it he has regrets. The knife clattered on the ground, another echo for his heart, and Balthazar committed this moment to memory. Balthazar looked down at his hands, stained with the blood of the man that had been his best friend, the man that had known his deepest secrets and fears and for some reason he felt like Horvath had not been the one betraying.

Balthazar had betrayed Horvath.

When Balthazar turned his hands over, he discovered that his ring had turned from green to red.

The sobs that followed were loud and long, but Balthazar knew he had to get moving before someone found them both. Shaking and still sobbing, Balthazar leaned to gather his knife, the knife that had been on Horvath's hand and casted fire over the trash and body, making sure the water on the alley didn't extinguish the flames burning the body, and giving another sob Balthazar hurried away. Morning was coming, and he could not let himself be found near a death Morganian.

The sunrays adorned the city's skyline, as if mocking Balthazar with its eager disposition.

He wasn't sure how long he was under the warm shower. His clothes were still on, blood pouring out of his injuries and coat, and his shoes were wet to the very core. Balthazar would probably need a new pair, and a new coat. Hell, even probably a new ring. Hair plastered all over his face, eyes casted down, Balthazar stood under the water now realizing that no matter how water he let cover his body, or even if he scrubbed himself to skin breaking levels he would always feel bloody. Slowly he started to undress; first the heavy coat then the shoes, he dropped them at the other side of the small shower, not touching them; he took of his shirt and pants, his underwear followed and socks… He took off ring by ring, dropping them and not caring if they went down the drain, he set his sorcerer ring over the soap dish and took off the blood gloves.

Balthazar was covered in scars. Most of them produced over the thousand year wait for Dave to appear, most of them produced by Horvath. The scar from the jousting games during their childhood, the scar from the night he betrayed Balthazar, the scar from each and every single war they had found themselves in…

The soap could not wash away the smell of death and anger he was letting out, and the blood was forever smeared into his skin. Balthazar sobbed all through the day, and some of the night, he'd forgotten to call Veronica, or that lunch appointment with Dave, he'd forgotten the world was running without Horvath or himself. It was a sad place to be. He felt naked, so he put on his ring, and casted a fire spell over the clothes and shoes, then he huddled in the opposite corner of the shower and watched the items burn. The water over him turned cold and he could not stop trembling, but he was calm, just watching the fire consume his change of clothes. When there was nothing but ashes, Balthazar stood and allowed the water to wash the scraps down the drain.

Merlin had totally failed to explain how to recover from something like this. But as usual Balthazar would have to learn by himself.

Still sort of functional, Balthazar finished his four and half hour long shower and dried, lazily. He had not returned home, instead he'd gone to the small apartment over the Arcana Cabana, where he still kept some items, and found some old clothes. He dressed in pajamas, found a warm throw and sat on one of the many corners, just staring at space and waiting for shock to leave him.

Balthazar was resting on his side when Dave found him. The boy, who was now a man, looked amused, not worried or surprised, just simply amused of finding his old master on the antique apartment and covered in an antique throw. He said helped Balthazar up, and when they locked eyes, Balthazar on his feet and shoulders covered with Dave's warm hands, the older man realized that Dave knew what had happened.

"Veronica asked me if I've seen you. I lied to her, and she actually believed me, can you believe that?" Balthazar shook his head, and Dave handed him a bag full of clothes and other little things. "She asked me to tell you to come home she'd been worried sick for you."

"that can't be good for a nursing mother, can't it?" His voice sounded hoarse, distant. Dave padded Balthazar's shoulder and asked him to hurry and change before leaving the room. Balthazar opened the bag and pulled out a set of pants, a warm shirt and shoes. Unfortunately there was no coat, but since the shirt had long sleeves he didn't have to worry about the cold weather. He made his way out, thanking Dave, and asking him to take him home.

"Would you like to talk about it?" asked Dave as they walked to the brand new car making Balthazar actually fluster with memories.

"I executed my former best friend that's all that happened." And feeling bitterness pushed into Balthazar's chest as he opened the car's side door and got in. Dave didn't say another word as they drove through the city in the general direction of the suburbs where Veronica waited. "Somehow…" Started Balthazar, taking a long pause before continuing, not sure of exactly what he wanted to say. "Somehow I expected all my hurt and bitterness to leave me." Dave parked the car in front of the large home, and they both watch as Veronica peeked through the window and then opened the door. "It didn't."

Balthazar got out of the car, Dave following soon after, and walked down the small stone path leading to the house. His arms opening and he quickly apologized to Veronica for his tardiness. He accused Dave of keeping him, the boy taking all the blame, not wishing to upset Veronica. For now it was alright; they would have a good dinner, Becky joining them soon, put the baby to sleep, say goodbye to their former apprentices and then…

He was already dreading the moment.

He'd expected Veronica to be surprised, maybe even cry a little, but the flood of sobs and tears that rocked her after explaining he'd finally disposed of Horvath was totally unexpected. Veronica covered her face with both her hands and stood, hurrying to hide herself in the bathroom. Balthazar remained sitting on bed, looking down at his hands as his wife poured tears and sobs into the green tile they had so lovingly selected in the building process of this house. The didn't move, he just waited for his wife to calm down and probably come out of the small room; he offered no soothing words because after all there were none in his heart. Words had left him.

"I had to kill him, if not he would have killed either of us." He whispered to Veronica, once she got out of the bathroom, her back pressed to the wall beside their closet, staring at him sadly. "He would have killed you, or me, maybe both of us and done only Merlin knows what to our daughter. I could not allow it." His head was bowed down, his fingers linked with each other, and his eyes filling with tears. "Merlin had his victory through me. It's over."

Veronica nodded, against the wall still, and closed her eyes.

The next Sunday, day in which Balthazar and Veronica usually traveled to Becky and Dave's apartment, found the younger couple calling on them. Veronica was still a little shaken by the news, but by now able to smile and carry out a conversation. She welcomed Dave and Becky with big smiles and asked them to come in. Balthazar was dropped behind the wall that lead to the living room, his daughter asleep against his chest as he listened to Veronica and the other two talk.

"What I don't understand is why sad? Horvath is death, isn't that what you guys wanted?"

"Yes, it is."

"Still is no cause for joy. Horvath was Balthazar's best friend." Balthazar turned slightly to his right, listening on their conversation. "He will never forgive himself for having killed Horvath." Filled in Veronica, of course sounding sad Balthazar took that moment to lean against his daughter's little mop of hair and inhaled the scent of his child.

"Oh, I didn't know that particular bit." Said Becky softly, probably looking a little ashamed. "Sorry."

"Not your fault. Horvath was a good friend, even before the end." And Dave explained to Becky how Horvath had protected Veronica from one of Morgana's last attacks by intercepting and effectively neutralizing a plasma bolt.

"Veronica's still alive because of he did so, and because Balthazar sacrificed himself later on."

"Oh, wow. I sure have to read that part of the Encantus."

"Horvath was a good man, a wicked enemy, and the best Morganian there was." Veronica said solemnly, probably about to make a toast and making Balthazar chuckle.

"My plasma bolt was still better than his." Said the Merlinian loud enough for the other's to hear and making them gasp.

"Balthazar why are you hiding there?" Asked Veronica coming to pick him up and finding him just dropped against the door, baby asleep over his chest. He looked up at her and smiled.

This was the first real smile from him in over a week.

They found the perfect spot for Horvath's grave.

It was a quiet flower patch surrounded by lavender. Veronica had the idea of burying him there, mainly because he'd professed to her how much he liked lavender when he was growing up. Balthazar dug a small hole for the ashes the authorities claimed were him, and they buried his had, cane and the small box of ashes. Veronica helped slid the dirt over the items, and then Dave carried the large marble stone over. Balthazar and Veronica took it from him, and lovingly placed it over the makeshift tomb. The wind picked at the moment and Veronica set a large bouquet of flowers she'd arranged with Becky. No words or prayers were said; after all this would probably become a gathering place for Morganians form this moment on. Veronica tore the weed that might bother the tombstone, and caressed the name carved over the marble.

"Good bye Horvath." She whispered softly, before getting up and hurrying behind her husband and his old apprentice.

Things would change from now on.

Author's Ramblings: So what do you think? Finally Horvath is death and everyone goes on with their lives. Oh I know, I just could not hold myself from killing Horvath. I don't get that particular character. Again, this might, might not be part of the general storyline I'm trying to create. Remember to review so you can let me know how I'm doing and sorry for any mistakes, I didn't beta (*gasp in horror*). Happy writing!

Nanu107


	3. Chapter 3

**The Darker Side of Things**

Prompt 076: Envy

Author's Ramblings: Yes the prompt says Envy but I don't think I quite got it, anyway I might give this prompt another take (as I usually do with prompts). I came up with the idea a long time ago but then realized that it was a little irrational to make Balthazar... Well read and find out; but still I can't picture him been this miserable, or crazy.

"Boy do I envy you."

Balthazar Blake was having a nightmare. He'd been alive long enough to understand when he was dreaming, or having nightmare or simply day dreaming; Balthazar had not had a nightmare in so long it was almost bizarre they happen now. Veronica, after all, in her return had healed such things from his spirit and mind. Then why was he dreaming this?

"This isn't a night terror, Blake. This is the real thing."

Suddenly terrified, as never in his life (and that should account to something) Balthazar looked up at the man talking to him. This had to be a nightmare he had never been so shocked, terrified, and even worse, paralyzed; the sensation of vulnerability made Balthazar gasp in a shocked breath, and his eyes widened as realization sank. The man over him looked young, maybe even more so than he was, with short dirty blonde hair, deep understanding blue eyes… If it weren't for the fact that he was on the ground, wearing his usual dark coat, hat, pointy shoes, and unshaven both men could have pass as mirror images.

Because they were one and the same.

"But then again; you my friend were so blind back then." The dream Balthazar leaned to smile and stare deep into similar blue eyes, seeming totally calm. "Welcome to the future, Balthazar."

"Who.. what… Why?"

"My goodness, apparently only I can make myself speechless." The man turned, commenting the words to a young woman sitting over the Merlin's Circle he'd created to train Dave in; she sat, legs crossed, a thick (even more so than he remembered) edition of the Encantus over her lap and wore glasses. "What do you make of this one?"

"You were scarier when younger."

"Yes, well I was sane back then."

"Sane? What do you mean?"

The man standing over Balthazar, blinking once or twice before lifting to his full height; he was inspecting Balthazar, as if the most precious treasure ever uncovered. "You don't know yet? Of course you don't know yet, I am the one to tell you!" And he laughed. "If I could touch you I would probably pat you on the back for being so naïve, still."

Balthazar said nothing to this Balthazar; this Balthazar who was clean shaven, well groomed, wearing expensive looking clothes and apparently well kept. This could _not_ be him.

"Oh, but I am."

How did he…?

"I'm you remember? And no, I won't play with you at '_if you are me then what am I thinking_?' that is so last century. If I'm not mistaken Dave started that game."

"If you are my future self then you are aware that you are breaking a very important rule…"

"Yes, yes. The _don't-tell-your-past-self-about-your-future-self_ rule, I know. But I was not the one to drop by." The man turned away, moving to the small desk the real Balthazar used to rest the Encantus over while practicing with Dave. "First of all you came to me, not vice versa. Second of all now that you've seen me you will wonder why in the hell I'm… Well why I still _am_."

"I don't get it."

"You were dense too." Commented the woman, but now that Balthazar turned to take a good look at her he noticed she was younger than she looked, a little more childish than he had thought. His eyes narrowed, mostly in annoyed embarrassment and she shrank into the Encantus, blushing and avoiding eye to eye contact. The other Balthazar slammed a bottle over the desk, goblet in hand and giving her the same stare; it would have been funny if things were clearer.

Shaking his head and walking slowly towards his imperfect counterpart, the Balthazar claiming to be from the future walked closer. He was studying the real Balthazar, with a strong critical eye, and finally took a deep breath and crouched beside him. "Do you know why I can't touch you?"

"Because of the interaction of space and time, and the grandfather paradox."

The apprentice looked up, interested, and both Balthazar's turned to her. "Could you explain it to her?"

"The grandfather paradox explains that if you went back to the past and killed your grandfather then your father or mother would not have been conceived, hence one would not be conceived, but then: who traveled back in time to kill your grandfather if you were not there? It's an unfinished loop that cannot be proven." The man crouching nodded, while the apprentice seemed to understand the words. "And according to the interaction between space and time; one can only be present at a determined time and place, if a being is present twice in the same place at the same time…"

"Yes we all saw _TimeCop_ we got it."

"I haven't seen that movie."

"You don't want to see it, its lame." The man said quickly, turning to the girl who frowned. "Basically if I touch him one of two things could happen: the universe will become a massive _**kaboom**_, or we as a person will cease to exist."

A moment of silence. "Why don't you come over and stop hovering around him, you might trip and touch him." Said the girl, dropping the Encantus to the ground and moving to pull the old Balthazar away from his twin. Balthazar was suddenly remained of Dave's nervousness through this girl, and that made him smile.

"It won't happen, I'm here aren't I?" The girl frowned at him.

"That's when the grandfather paradox comes to play." Explained Balthazar, laughing a little and sitting over the lighted line of the circle. "So if I am here, by my own will… What's the message you have for me?"

"I already told you, no; wait. Actually I hinted you." Balthazar stared at him, trying to figure out the odd clue. "_Why I __**still**__ am_?"

"Oh?"

The girl slapped the well groomed Balthazar on the back of the head. "Maybe if you tell him the date he'll figure it out."

"Good point." And the man turned to Balthazar smiling. "It's February 20." Balthazar just stared at him, expecting. "2109." Balthazar's mind did the math quickly, and his eyes widened. "Yep, 98 years have passed since Veronica was released from the Grimhold, since you found Dave, and since Morgana's defeat." A little frown started to tug at Balthazar's forehead and the man across from him smiled. "Oh, oh! He's getting it, he's making it out!"

"No, it's impossible."

"Improbable maybe, but then again why am I here?"

"No, this is not true. It's a nightmare, I forgotten I'm in a nightmare. I've got to wake up."

"You can wake up; you know how to. I know you do because you are me. And I remember this dream quite well. But as hard as you try you won't be able to deny yourself; this is real, and this will happen."

"The longevity spell was broken when Morgana died."

"It did break; it broke on Veronica and on Horvath. But not on you. Not on me." The man before Balthazar leaned on his cheek against his fist and started to tell Balthazar of upcoming events; not revealing dates (not wishing to spoil the moments) and explained how he would figure out the spell was not yet broken. "By the end of it when Dave passed you'll realize that the mission goes on, and that there is more to live for than you are currently thinking."

Balthazar scoffed; he had survived all these years without Veronica with the hopes of seeing her, holding her; and now he was been warned that he will lose the love of his life to time and death? That his life will go on and that he would remain unchanged? That he will continue to live and be even after his mission was done with? All sort of thoughts swirled through his mind, the idea alone was preposterous! Why was he singled out for such disturbing faith? Why was he to suffer in loneliness?

"You are lying."

"It takes time to get used to the idea, I understand."

"This is nothing but a nightmare." He repeated the though as the girl exchanged a look with the older Balthazar, who seemed surprised.

"I don't remember been this pathetic."

"Man did you need help." She said softly, referring to the real Balthazar, who was currently murmuring to himself.

"If this is true then who is this?"

"Oh, this? My new apprentice. Megan meet my old self, Balthy meet Megan Stutler."

His eyes cleared, his thoughts vanished; this was Dave's…

"His great granddaughter actually. Dave's pride and joy." Said the older Balthazar as the man stared at the girl and vice versa. He should have known; she had Dave's hair, and a little of Becky's blue eyes, and a cute little button nose and overall beauty. It was odd, she also remained him of Veronica. "That's because she's also your great granddaughter's. But that's another story."

"Do you know everything I'm thinking?"

"Yes. I'm you." And without a moment to loose old Balthazar pushed the girl towards Balthazar, making her yelp and Balthazar wrap his arms around her to keep her from injuring herself; his overprotective self kicked in just as he felt the weight of the thin girl hit him. _My dear Lord, she weights as much as a bag of cotton_. She returned the hug, apparently having expected this, and smiled.

"I'm fine." She whispered before Balthazar could come up with the question.

They parted, not really looking at each other but knowing they were quite touched by the tenderness of the moment. "After Dave passed she was left alone and been your granddaughter well I took her in, I'm not about to leave my child out in the streets."

"Of course."

"Veronica would have adored her, they are very similar." Balthazar turned to look at himself and the man smiled, a tear was sliding down his nose. "She passed on a long time ago. But it always hurts."

Unable to think of such thing Balthazar stood. "I'm sorry, but I can not believe you." He needed to hold onto hope that this nightmare wasn't real or going to happen. That he would age and die and join his master in the afterlife or wherever souls went. That he and Veronica would have a long and productive family and that he would not have to watch his children die. And although this girl was cute and lovely, he would not see her be born either.

"I understand. But when you wake, you will talk of death."

"What?"

"Boy do I envy you."

"Why?"

"You get to have Veronica beside you when you wake up."

"That is a good bonus; and it should help me forget this crazy dream." Answered Balthazar shaking his head while turning away.

"Are you sure this is just a dream?" Frowning Balthazar turned to his copy and saw him holding little wind chime, shaped in moons, stars and suns. "Wakey Wakey!" The echoing sound of a bell was heard and Balthazar gasped…

…falling to a sitting position and staring at the far wall of his room. He was gasping for breaths, his eyes wide and his mouth opened. The mist of dreams lifted, and he could remember perfectly the dream he had. A tear slid down his face, and landed over the covers, making him clean his face and groan.

"Balthazar?" Asked Veronica softly, hand falling over his back as he groaned.

"That was one crazy dream."

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now." She hummed and dropped a soft kiss over his bended head, stil caressing his back. "Boy that was some scary idea."

"What?"

"Just something that my mind had been struggling with for a while now." She stared at him, as if expecting an answer, but he just smiled at her. "Nothing, beloved. Just get back to sleep."

"Mmm." She produced, smiling and taking his hand. They moved about for a moment before they lay together, quiet for a while. "Balthazar?"

"Hmm?"

"A little while ago, you said you wanted to be cremated after you died."

"Yeah."

"And scattered to the sea."

"Yes, I did."

"Well can you wait a bit, before been scattered?"

"Why?"

"I want my ashes to be scattered with yours." He let out a little sigh.

"What if you die before me? Will your ashes wait for me?" Veronica laughed softly.

"I waited a thousand years to be with you, beloved. And not even in death shall I be apart from you." She said softly, caressing his arm.

The words his twin had said in dreams hit Balthazar and he realized the topic they had touched was rather somber and… They were talking about death. His arms tightened around her, his nose buried against her shoulder and for the first time in the longest time Balthazar sobbed against Veronica.

"Balthazar, what's wrong?" The tone she was using wasn't he sweetest softest of voices, the worry and love, the shared pain. Her hand landed over his cheek and Balthazar sobbed again. Veronica's arms wrapped around him, as best as she could from her current position while Balthazar tightened around her. He couldn't talk, Balthazar could only sob and pray.

He prayed to God that he spent not a day without Veronica. He prayed to God that the spell had been lifted. He prayed hard and long to God, to be able to prove his future self wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

**In Other News**

Prompt 004: Life

Author's Ramblings: Did any of you guys knew that in the original script Balthazar was a Morganian? *Gags Wheezes Gags some more* I didn't! If you didn't either; raise your hand and be happy even then he turned to the good side… But up to some point, and after taking some medications, anyone comes to realize it's not that surprising; he's always so…. Yeah.

Two days ago I sat down and wrote this, then I classified as another 000 Prompt. Today I was checking the list of prompts and realized that I've written prompt 4 and haven't even noticed! I'm so happy I could literally sit down and cry. *sobsob* For your enjoyment…

Veronica sat within the confines of the train cart, trying to hold back tears. She'd been sitting there for one good hour now, going from one station to the other, not really processing her where about or the time she'd been there. She just… was there, sitting and holding back tears. Thoughts whirled around her mind, buzzing like an undying beehive of worries and wishes all mixed together and becoming one, only to part and start the process of blowing a tornado around her inexperienced head. At least in this subject she was inexperienced. Yes she had been expecting this particular bit, but now that she found herself in the situation there was only one way of describing it: Exhilaration. Her chest was empty, her legs and arms were open wide to the wind and she was falling; diving to the thrill of the situation… More like butterflies; little dragons danced in her stomach and the excitement was such that she could not bring herself to even try and control it.

How was she going to face Balthazar now?

For a second there she'd forgotten about him.

One of the glories of having Dave as an apprentice was that Balthazar was too busy during the afternoons. She could slip away and walk about town, alone and without a worry, while he thought her safe in their small home. Veronica wasn't lying to Balthazar, oh no! She was more like… concealing information that would otherwise hurt him. But Balthazar was too overprotective and Veronica was used to do as she pleased; Merlin indulged her too much in that aspect and since the ladies of the court had died and turned to dust and no one would judge her… Well she needed to learn the city didn't she?

Anyway she found the good man one afternoon, sitting behind a desk and reading his newspaper. He was a handsome man, full of life even when his hairs were starting to turn gray, but wise. Almost as wise as Balthazar. And that was probably what had attracted her to him at first.

Veronica now saw that destiny had conspired against her and she found herself visiting George often. They would speak of many things, the weather, finances, the wall's paintings; George seemed to know more than any average human being about almost everything. Veronica liked him, she had to admit, and up to some point wondered if he was as sweet with his wife as he was with those around him. But that wasn't the point. Since that moment in their afternoon, barely hours away, when he'd turned to her with a little glimmer in his eye and had spoken the words… Veronica had never felt so alive, so… loved. It was bizarre to think that this complete stranger from a totally different age as she was could make her feel so comfortable or liked. Granted she didn't' have many friends beyond the circle of sorcerers she was constantly surrounded with, and those fan boys and girls were starting to grow on her nerves as a plague, but this man; who didn't' know a thing about who she really was had been able to make her feel so alive.

Reason why she wanted to sit down and cry.

Arriving at Dave's lab was particularly hard for Veronica that day; not because she wanted to burst into tears and scream to the four winds what she'd managed to get herself into… So walking slowly she arrived at the dark entrance and was quick to spot Balthazar's car parked close to the door. Because of the many battles that they were finding themselves in, Balthazar had decided to train Dave physically; swordplay, bow and arrow, brawling, and many other fighting arts that were taking their toll on the boy's muscles and body. Not only was Dave growing some muscle mass he was also sore daily.

Veronica smiled, still in her thoughts, and rounded the car. Her fingers slid over the surface and smiled; this care seemed to purr like a kitten with any touch it was offered, and for a moment it seemed to actually lean into the touch… She touched the car's surface lovingly, wondering the possibilities… Then she leaned to take a peek inside, wondering if they would be comfortable enough…

"Beloved?" Asked Balthazar's voice softly, making her stand up abruptly and look at her husband. The man was standing at the door, hand holding the knob and his blue eyes staring at her with a bit of worry. "Everything alright?"

"Yes, yes. I was just… admiring the insides of the Phantom."

"Not that you've rode in them, right?" He said in a softer tone, meaning it as a joke. "Have you been here long?"

"No, I just arrived." She smiled at him, remaining by the side of the car, what made him frown and smile lightly. "Are you done with Dave?"

"A few more minutes; he's learning to take care of weaponry and proper storage."

"I see."

"Won't you come in?"

"No, I'll wait here." That made Balthazar frown fully.

"Are you sure everything is alright? You look off, of sorts." Veronica smiled and leaned against the side of the car.

"I'm fine. Go on, Dave must be waiting."

"I don't like the idea of leaving you here."

"All's fine, beloved. I'll be right here." She was a sorceress of the 777th degree as well, been as naïve as she made people think she was only gave Veronica the advantage over any attacker. Balthazar turned to go back in, pausing to stare at her for another second, and still frowning slightly, hurried back inside.

Veronica had to let a small gasp out. Her heart was hammering against her chest, and if Balthazar realized something was wrong with her things would just… Not good. Beside George had said that she should break the news to Balthazar gently. Calming her heart and feeling as nervous as ever Veronica just opened the Phantom's door and sat before the steering wheel. Her feet ached and she removed the offending shoes, sighing and leaning back against the soft leather of the car.

It took less than fifteen minutes for Balthazar to finish whatever was left of his lesson and make it back up. Veronica was not yet sure of how to tell and when he appeared at the door, wearing his coat and ready to leave she stared at him as if the world had collapsed around them. Her eyes were wide, her pale face a dead giveaway that something was indeed wrong. This wasn't how she'd dream of telling Balthazar Blake this particular news but… Sometimes the body, the heart, and the mind struggled to keep control and right now the heart was winning by unanimous vote. She had to swallow hard, because she felt it hammering against her chest, and Balthazar frowned.

"Veronica?"

She couldn't answer, so she just gave a weak smile.

"What's wrong?"

And finally Veronica burst into tears.

Between sobs and cloudy eyes Veronica told Balthazar everything. How she'd met George, how she'd been seeing him twice every week for the past month, how he seemed to understand the workings of her body and how he searched for every solution to her every problem. When she dissolved into tears Balthazar had hurried to kneel beside her, his hand taking hers as she spoke and by the end of her tale, or what she thought would make the end, for now, Veronica let out a final sob and looked up at her husband.

"So what are you telling me here?" He asked, his face had turned into an unreadable mask and she hated to see him like that, but for the moment it was his self-defense mode taking control. Whatever she was about to say would appear not to hurt, but his heart, Veronica could see, was in the verge of shattering.

This was not what she wanted.

"I have something to tell you. Something that will change our lives." She said softy, her voice sounding hoarse and pained, but because of tears. His eyes shifted, only slightly, if a stranger had seen it he/she would have thought it was a shift to anger, but actually it was to worry and pain.

"Then say it quickly so I can move on and try to forg…"

"I'm with child." She said looking up, her chocolate gaze taking his stormy blue sky in, watching it freeze into eternal winter for the following minute or so. "George said…"

"George?"

"My doctor. He'd been running tests for weeks now and thinks that I should start seeing another more experienced doctor. He said that I shouldn't worry too much about it, that it's a perfectly normal pregnancy. But I have to buy vitamins and eat and rest…"

She was trembling, hard, because Balthazar just froze up. His eyes were wide, his arms were dropped to his sides and his mouth was slightly open. Veronica trembled hard, she wasn't aware she feared this reaction so much, but after all they had been trying to conceive for a year now. They had tried everything; spells, potions, medical treatments… Until a few months back Balthazar just took Veronica's hands and knelt before her, and to her surprise gave out a prayer to God. Yes, God was indeed the greater good they served, and yes they had lacked acknowledgement towards Him but Balthazar had said he'd actually considered just kneeling and praying.

It had worked.

What meant sorcerers of the 777th degree still had much to learn.

Sniffling Veronica lifted her hand to try and place it over Balthazar's shoulder… Only to be pushed back with the force of the kiss Balthazar delivered to her lips. She let out a surprised yelp that was swallowed by his kiss, and then laughter. He was pushing her against the seat and kissing her, his hands attempting to hold her. Veronica's arms wrapped around him, and Balthazar managed to get her out of the car and to a standing position by some miracle, still kissing her. Her hair danced around them and the world outside melted into nothingness.

Finally his kiss ended, and he laughed out loud. "You are going to make me a father!"

Veronica could not help but laugh, as he swung her around, twice and then paled setting her down. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you? Are you dizzy?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure you aren't uncomfortable…?"

"I'm fine, really."

"Where are your shoes?"

"In the car." She tried turning to find her shoes, but Balthazar kissed her again, hands moving over the skin of her arms.

"You are shaking."

"Just cold." She answered softly, only to watch him start to try and take off his coat. "No, no, no! I'm fine. Fine!" And she kissed him softly, this time with her eyes closed and leaning into his body. Softly, she snuggled against Balthazar's neck, his hands falling over her hips… It was unacceptable. "Hold me." She whispered softly, wishing to feel him not just his hands. Balthazar quickly complied and kissed the side of her face. "I'm two months along." He kissed her face again.

"Paris?"

"Apparently our child will love to travel."

"As long as he or she does it with us for the first twenty years there's no problem."

"I want him to have your eyes."

"No, I want her to have your eyes."

The door to the lab/apartment opened and Dave peeked out, once his eyes set over the older couple he frowned. "Ok, you two, take it somewhere else. This is a decent place for crying out loud." Still hugging Balthazar and Veronica turned to the apprentice; hair wet, wearing a red shirt that read _**CANADA RULES**_ and blue Joe Boxer pajama pants and socks.

"Dave, come over." Said Balthazar, only one arm unwrapping from his wife to wave at Dave. The master didn't care he was drunk with the exhilaration of life and happiness. He'd never felt so happy in his life… Unless you count the day Veronica was freed, or when they married… Dave listened, leaving the door open as he walked to Balthazar, who quickly enveloped the boy with his arm.

"What?" He asked softly, looking at Balthazar oddly and then at Veronica, who just smiled.

"You Dave, are going to become _Uncle_ Dave."

The boy frowned, turned to look away and then his eyes widened, quickly turning to Veronica. "Oh My God! Oh My God! Congratulations! I'm going to be Uncle Dave!" And he laughed, hugging the woman as Balthazar allowed the intrusion, but only briefly. "I've got to call Becky, I've got to call Benet! I've got to call Mom!" He stopped, making both Veronica and Balthazar watch. "Nah, forget calling mom." And he hurried inside, only to return a second later. "Would you two like to come in and celebrate? I've got rocky road Ice cream."

"I'm sold." Said veronica quickly, as Balthazar closed the door of his car.

"you craving Ice cream, Veronica?"

"Actually lately I've been craving for coconut covered marshmallows dipped in peanut butter."

A moment of silence.

"I'll get right to it." Said Balthazar making sure veronica was inside Dave's new apartment and then hurrying to try and find what she'd requested.

A task easier said than done.


End file.
